Disturbances
by NcisLover14
Summary: * * ONE-SHOT * * ...Jenny wants peace and quiet to finish her work...but Lexi being Lexi, can't let that happen!Contains (playful, nothing serious) spanking of a minor.Don't like?Don't read!(I don't own ANYTHING...except Lexi)


**Hey guys just a little one-shot involving Jenny and Lexi.I know that you all loved the mother-daughter relationship flowing between them so here's just a little one just for you!Ally out!:3**

~*~NCIS~*~

Jenny was busily typing away on her laptop. She had a lot of work to finish up.(which wasn't all that unusual;She WAS the Director).It was a peaceful Saturday night...until...

"Treasure!Just make my wish come true, just let me treasure you!" Was sung loudly in a very nice & talented but ANNOYING voice that came from Lexi, Jenny's 13 year old surrogate daughter.

Jenny had become fond of the girl, the same for Lexi who looked at Jenny as a mother figure.(Jenny had punished the girl for multiple infractions in the past).

"Lexi!LEXI!"Jenny shouts getting the girl's attention;Lexi takes earbuds from her ears.

"Oh hey mom!I didn't see ya there!"Lexi says in her usual friendly manner.

"I'm sure, now would you please take your music elsewhere so I can get some work done?"Jen says.

Lexi nods & runs away somewhere else, leaving Jenny in her peaceful environment once more.. ...

The loud sounds of an Alto-Saxophone flowed from Lexi's room, straight to Jenny.

Had it had been a different time, Jen would have loved the sound of the sax cover for Maroon 5's 'Moves like Jagger' from Lexi...but she _was _starting to get a bit irritated.

Jenny gets up & goes up to Lexi's room & peeks in to see Lexi sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall that her bed was against with her sax in her mouth & her fingers gracefully dancing across the buttons..._with her eyes_ **_closed._**

Jenny wordlessly walks over to her & puts her hand over Lexi's fingers, killing the music & causing Lexi 's eyes snap open.

"Disassemble the sax & hand it over.**NOW"**Jenny says firmly.

Lexi takes off her reed & mouthpiece & unscrews the neck of the sax & places all pieces into the bigger case.

"Hand it over"Jen says.

Lexi closes the case & gives it to Jen who puts it in a secret hiding place in Gibbs's room (Behind the wardrobe ^_^).

Jen comes back & stands in front of Lexi crossing her arms.

"Sorry Mom"Lexi says sheepishly.

"It's fine..I'm just letting you know that it's strike 2"Jen says casually.

"Strike-but w-what happens at Strike 3?"

"For yours and your backside's sake, you don't want to know"

Lexi's eyes widen."Now, I am not going to tell you again.I hear anything else, and it will be your hide"Jen says and she turns away.

'I really hope she doesn't push it and heeds my warning...oh who are you kidding Jen?This is LEXI we're talking about!Get your hand ready...'Jen thinks to herself while typing...she actually manages to get her work done before...

She hears glasses clanging in the kitchen & the coffee machine running & turns to see Gibbs casually making coffee.

"Jethro!"

Gibbs looks up."Hey Jen...am I interrupting something?"

"Yes!I was trying to get some peace and quiet to finish work but I keep getting interrupted!You're lucky that I actually got to finish.I had to warn Lexi not to or else, now I think the same should go for you!"

"Depends on what the warning was"

"I warned her that if I heard anything again, it would be her backside"

"Definitely not gonna happen Jen..so I'll just continue making noise"Gibbs says smirking.

"Have I told you that you were a bastard Jethro?"

"Have I told you how much I love you Jen?" Gibbs says planting a warm kiss on her lips.

"Eeww!Get a room!"

They both turn to see Lexi scowling at the doorway & they glare at her.

"Lexi didn't I tell you what would happen if I heard anything from you again?"

"You weren't very specific Mom..all you said was _"For yours and your backside's sake you don't want to know" _ Lexi mocks in a high-pitched voice;Gibbs shakes his head and checks on his coffee.

"Oh!So you are mocking me now?Lets see about that..."Jen says grabbing Lexi and starts to tickle her on the couch.

Lexi being highly ticklish begins to shriek;Jen then tucks her under her arm firmly and begins to sharply and playfully swat her pajama-covered backside.

"Yeow!Okay!I ow! Didn't ow! Mean it! Ow! Stop! Ow ow!"Lexi shrieks.

"Nope!I want to hear you say it!"Jen says continuing to rain down swats.

"Say OW! What!?"Lexi asks squirming around.

"You will never disturb me again!Say it!"

"IT!OWW!"Lexi says.

"Still a smart ass?"Jen says and she starts swatting harder.

"No!Ow! Okay! I will never ow! Disturb you Ow! Again!"

Jen stops."Good!"

Lexi gets up rubbing her burning backside."Sheesh Mom you can really pack a wallop"

"You're just noticing that?"Jen asked rolling her eyes.

"Definitely not.. I'm going to bed.I love you"Lexi says.

Jen hugs Lexi warmly and plants a kiss on her temple."I love you too Lexibear..Goodnight"

Lexi goes into the kitchen where Gibbs is sipping his coffee."What was all that about?"

"Mom got me back for disturbing her...it was a playful thing though but that HURT"Lexi says rubbing her backside.

Gibbs chuckles.

"Well goodnight Gibbs"Lexi says giving him a kiss and hug.

"Night Lex" he says returning the kiss and hug.

Lexi begins to walk away when she turns back."Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Get her back for me will ya?"she asks mischievously.

"Gotcha"Gibbs promises.

The End...


End file.
